Christmas Present 2009: Don't let Go
by SunshineRealism13
Summary: Kiah gets a suprise when Roxas, Riku, and Sora drag her to a Haunted Mansion. Christmas Present for tehkiahrules71 from Foul Language & Fluff Rated M for language :/ OneShot


Kiah laid on her couch, listening to her I-pod. She was bored like hell. Kiah closed her eyes and hummed along with the song. She opened her eyes to see Sora doing a face which made even the boogie monster scared shitless.

"HOLY FUCK!!!" Kiah screeched, flipping off the couch and landing at Riku's feet.

"Oh no, got some foul language, eh?" Riku asked, staring down at Kiah, then offered a hand. She got up muttering and wiped off the imaginary dust from her pyjamas. Riku, Roxas, and Sora were in her living room.

Sora laughed hysterically.

"Ha, ha, scared by that then you'll really get scared to where we're going!" Sora said, pumping his fists in the air triumphantly.

"Who said I'm coming" Kiah said crossly, always grouchy in the morning, she didn't even have her glasses on.

"Aww, come on, we're gunna go to the-" Sora started, Riku slapped his hand across Sora's mouth, making him mumble stuff.

"Go get ready Kiah, we'll wait here" Roxas said quietly.

"Ok" Kiah said, and then while walking out the door, she tripped over absolutely nothing.

"I'm okay!" Kiah yelled back at the others, holding her wrist that was bleeding.

~15 minutes later~

"I'M READY, LET'S GO GUYS!" Kiah yelled with her glasses on and a huge bandied on her wrist. All of the guys sweat dropped.

Kiah was wearing tight black/greyish jeans, a neon lime shirt that had the peace sign in red and black. She kept her hair wild and stylish and put on two criss-cross belts across her waist and purple flats.

"Nice!" Sora said, giving thumbs up, Kiah ran to the door and opened it, saying "Ladies first"

"Aren't I supposed to say that" Riku said giving a small smile; Kiah smirked as the boys walked out, Sora grumbling about something.

~Driving in the car~

"Are we there yet?" Kiah asked

"No" Riku said

~30 seconds later~

"Are we there yet?" Kiah asked, Riku pulled his lips in a tight line

"Don't pull this one." He said sternly.

~15 seconds later~

"Where are we going?" Kiah asked, Sora gave a cheesy smile

"Can't tell~!" Sora teased

~5 minutes later~

"Where are we going?" asked Kiah, having fun with this game. Sooner of later Roxas would spill something, since he was sitting quietly beside you, just playing with his seatbelt. Kiah asked "Where we were going" about twelve times already, and everyone seemed annoyed.

"Where are we going?" Kiah asked again, Sora's eyebrow twitched

"Can't. Tell. You." Sora said through clenched teeth, it was funny to watch how it annoyed him. His patience was so thin.

"So, wher-" Kiah started

"WE'RE GOING TO A HAUNTED MANSION!!!" Roxas yelled, Kiah stared at him because he was usually so quiet and never says a word.

"Wow, you sure do have a loud voice- WAIT, WHAT?!?! WE'RE GOING TO A HAUNTED MANSION, THAT'S SO COOL!!!" Kiah started, then was yelling. Riku cringed and then said "We're here"

Kiah bounced up and looked out the window, a creepy looking place with a sign hanging off it's hinges that said

"_Dare to Enter"_

then the main sign that said

"_Creepy Goddess" _

Kiah got out of the car, then Roxas, Riku, and Sora.

"Who the hell would name a haunted mansion _'Creepy Goddess'_" Kiah muttered in disgust, Riku laughed and gave a charming smile.

"I would like to know the same thing myself, I don't remember it looking like this. It looks like its deserted too" Riku stated. *One of those balls a twig thingy from old western movies rolled by*

"Well, lets go in!" Sora said excitedly, they all walked in and seen some people standing at stands and staring at them, a couple walked by with terrified looks on their faces. The boys smiled, while Kiah silently cursed herself on why she agreed to go to this place. She really didn't like places like this, although she liked horror movies. Well, not that much, but it gave her the creeps to see ghosts floating past you and people killing someone with a fork. Blah!

"Kiah, are you okay? You seem kinda quiet" Roxes whispered over to Kiah, she looked up with surprise, then hidden it and gave a smile, nodding her head.

"YAY~! This is going to be fun!" Sora yelled, jumping around.

"What an idiot" Kiah muttered, Roxas heard her and smiled

"Shut up Sora, your going to wake the dead!" Kiah yelled at him suddenly, getting looks from the few people that were there. Sora looked hurt, then shrugged it off and kept on bouncing around.

"Look over there! It's the haunted mansion!!!" Sora shouted, everyone looked to their left to find a huge building, old and crumbling with dark clouds hovering over it and giving an eerie aura to it.

"Wow, that's the best haunted mansion I've ever seen" Riku said, Roxas agreed and Sora stared at it like it was some sword that's ten billion years old.

"It's amazing!" Sora said, with hearts in his eyes, Kiah looked down a little and stared at the ground, her eyes focusing on the gravel.

"Lets go!!!" Sora yelled, grabbing Kiah and Roxas' hand.

~--__--~

They stared up at the mansion, all hiding their fear that plunged into their soul digging deeper, and deeper as they got closer.

"Come on!" Sora said, and opened the door and entered the creepy mansion.

"Sora, wait!" Riku yelled, then plunged in after him; leaving the last two teens on the deck. The door slowly creeked, and opened wider and the wind blew into the door, slightly blowing their clothes towards to door.

"It's as if it's inviting us in" Roxas said quietly, Kiah felt the urge to cling to him in terror and hide behind him.

"Kiah…" Roxas said, scarlet creeping up his face as he offered his hand. Kiah's body reacted on its own and grabbed hold of it. Kiah felt her cheeks get hot

"I-It's just so we don't get l-lost, ok?" Kiah stuttered, not being able to control her fear.

_What the hell, I'm not even in the Haunted Mansion and I'm clinging in fear to him like a slutty little fangirl _Kiah thought angrily, although she liked holding Roxas' hand for some reason.

"Kiah, it'll be okay. We're just going to come get Sora and Riku, then we'll leave, okay?" Roxas explained calmly, although there was some fear in his eyes.

"Yeah" Kiah mumbled, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Let's go" Roxas said, walking forward with Kiah following him.

Kiah held onto Roxas' hand for dear life, feeling the life drain out of her. Her face was pale and felt as if she would faint from all the people with swords killing people with axe's in their heads. It all looked so real to her. They found Riku and Sora about 15 minutes before and were heading towards a door with a light shining through the cracks.

"I-It's ok Kiah" Roxas said, walking stiffly. Riku took robotic steps, and Sora was worse then Kiah. They stood infront of the door, then Riku opened it, revealing blood, gore, barf, every single thing that wanted to make you puke.

Kiah screamed, and ran to a wall and kicked it, breaking it down, then breaking several others, reavealing sunlight and the bright outdoors. Kiah ran out, the others following her, and ran all the was back to the car, passing the people who looked like monsters and gouls.

"LETS GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!!!" Kiah screamed, leaping in the car. Riku and Sora hopped in the front as Roxas ran into the back, next to Kiah and held her hand. Riku zoomed off onto the highway and drove towards his house. Kiah cuddled next to Roxas, her eyes filled with horror.

"…Kiah" Roxas whispered, Kiah looked up, to have Roxas' lips brush against her forhead. Kiah blushed, and eyed Roxas, then pulled him down to reach her lips. Kiah felt Roxas smirk, then she pulled away, as he lifted her chin up.

"Glad you came?" Roxas asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Hell no!" Kiah shouted, then Roxas kissed her on the lips, making her soften and forget about the Haunted Mansion for the moment. Just the moment though.

**~Auther's Notes~**

This is for my friend Kiah (tehkiahrules71) from quizilla. It's a Christmas present, but I put it up late because I forgot about it then had writors block for it. I'm sucha scatterbrain sometimes!!!


End file.
